Question Sessions
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...oops! Wrong story! Send questions to the PJO crew, and watch as they reply within a week! After HoO.
1. Intro

**AN: When I wrote this, I ****didn't realize that it was kind of confusing until TODAY. Sorry to Shiranai Atsune, because I kind of made it complicated. Don't worry though, your question will still be posted, I'll just change Dear Fanfiction to Dear Percy. Thanks for sending a question, by the way!**

**And um... here's the disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own PJO. Because I cannot (and probably never will) write as well as Rick Riordan, who owns the series. Get it? Got it? Good! Let's move onto what I really need to tell you...**

**Basically, you just send a letter to 1-3 PJO character(s) or a certain group (ex: all of Olympus), and they will reply through me! Simple! Here is an example:**

* * *

Dear Olympus,

Why did you make the Ancient Laws that kept you from seeing your children? Because indirectly, it led to Luke becoming Kronos.

Sincerely,

The Ultimate Fan

P.S. No offense!

* * *

Dear The Ultimate Fan,

We do take offense to that! We made it so that our children have LIVES! They won't just sit down and let us do everything for them. They must learn and prove themselves. At times, we wish we could have modified our version to not being able to interfere with unreasonable requests, but it is for their own good that we don't show up in their childhood!

Still Offended,

All Greek Gods and Goddesses

* * *

**Back to the AN: That should make sense. If you are confused, feel free to PM me. So um...that's it for today! I need at least 3 questions per chapter, so if you have a question, send one! This will be updated on a weekly basis, unless I have a GOOD excuse. (I'm usually lazy...) **

**Yours in Demigodlyishness,**

**VVOR (The vestal virgins are a real group from Ancient Rome! Google it! Or Bing it!)**


	2. Question 1

**This question was brought to you by: Shiranai Atsune. Thanks for sending it!**

* * *

Dear Percy,

How do you feel about getting paired up with almost every girl (and/or boy) that you meet? And what are your opinions on it, for every single pairing you've been included in. Yes, even yaoi (AN:What?), I question that to you too.

Sincerely,

Shiranai Atsune

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

I-FREAKING- HATE IT! Seriously, how do you people see that? Anyways, here are my opinions:

Percy/Annabeth: Okay, Annabeth is my girlfriend, and I love her, so I love this pairing okay? Everyone should ship this.

Percy/Thalia: Um...she's my cousin. I just think of her as a sister. And she's a hunter!

Percy/Piper: No. Piper is with Jason. And she's just a friend. That's IT.

Percy/Reyna: Okay...she's just a friend, too. Barely. So I do NOT like her like that.

Percy/Artemis: Um... she's a freaking GODDESS. And she will NEVER date, EVER. She's barely even a friend.

Percy/Athena: Is there something wrong with you people?

Percy/ALL MALES: Um..read above. WTF?! That's kind of crazy...Please just don't even think it would work out...

Anyways, um..thanks for sending a letter? Oh gods...got to go.

Only Dating Annabeth,

Percy Jackson

* * *

**AN: Um...so I'd prefer if you guys send more questions, okay? I want to make it three questions per chapter, and update it weekly. If I keep my side of the deal, will you keep yours? And I choose randomly, okay? So it's all FAIR. **

**No offense to people who ship couples other to Percabeth, it's just.. if you were in his shoes you would think the same thing.**

**Later! **

**-VVOR**


	3. Questions 2-4

**Wow. Hi. You guys really kept to your end of the deal. About 3 questions in a day! Wow! Remember, if for some reason (for later) if I don't post your question, I will end up posting it eventually. As in: the next chapter or so. Today's question posters are:**

**Jasmine**

**HackedByAWriter**

**Shiranai Atsune (I forgot the biggest what-if! Thanks for letting me know!)**

**Thanks for sending questions! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Jason,

If you could fly, why did you let Percy and Annabeth fall?

Love,

Jasmine

* * *

Dear Jasmine,

Um...I don't get asked that. First of all, they got _sucked_ into Tartarus. They didn't just fall. I would've gotten sucked in there too, and flying wouldn't have helped them. If I could have saved them like that, then I would have. At least they're out now!

-Jason

* * *

**Don't mind me, just a letter-break...Heh...**

* * *

Dear Rachel Elizabeth Dare,

In all of those cliché high school stories, you are portrayed as the 'female dog' or word that rhymes with 'cut'. That is SO not you! You're one of my favorite characters and I hate it when people make you all clingy and evil. How do these stories make YOU feel?

Sincerely,

(A very annoyed) HackedByAWriter

* * *

Dear HackedByAWriter,

Thank you! I don't really like those stories. I mean, I had a crush on Percy, but that's IT. That's all. I personally think Percy and Annabeth are meant for each other and will be together forever. I will NEVER get in the way of that. Especially since I'm the Oracle now. We are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm happy that I have a fan! And what do you mean by "character"? I am responding to you, aren't I?

Not a Female Dog,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Call me Rachel...)

* * *

**Hi! I'm a line/letter break! What are you?**

* * *

Dear Percy,

Thanks for answering my question Perce. But... what about Calypso? Have you forgotten her already? (an addition to my last question) And are there any feelings for the movies and the nicknames like Prissy?

-Shiranai Atsune

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

You're welcome. I didn't forget about her, I just ran out of time. She's more of a friend, or a little crush.

Wait...I have movies about me?! Cool! I am SO gonna watch them! I bet they'll be cool, and my character will be awesome...for a twelve-year old. I'll have to head to a nearby IMAX theater soon...or just watch it on my EtaPhone. (Leo is a freaking genius sometimes!)

The nicknames...Seaweed Brain can only be used by Annabeth and Thalia (barely). Anything involving Kelp can be used by Thalia or Nico, and Prissy is Clarisse's thing. They're not the kindest nicknames, but at least nobody is going around calling me "Perseus Jr." or something... So...yeah.

Gonna Watch a Movie,

Percy

* * *

**AN: Done! Thanks for sending questions, and keep sending 'em! It's fun writing this and thinking of what the characters would think...It would also be OK to write to gods, satyrs, other mythological beings (even monsters, or evil immortals!). **

**This is VVOR, signing out for now!**


	4. Questions 5-7

**Hi! Thanks for sending questions! Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**MultiLevelsofMusic**

**Let's get this started! Tomorrow I'll post a b-day one-shot for Percy! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Leo,

Any girls you feel attracted to?

Are you single, or are you dating someone?

-Shiranai Atsune

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

Um...yes? Let's see...I had a crush on Thalia...but she's a Hunter...There was Khione, but she's an evil winter goddess who's out to get us...There's also Reyna, who I have a crush on... (don't tell her, or else...).

Yes, I'm single. If you want to meet me somewhere, just call 314-147-8635. Don't worry, you won't be sending a monster to me... this is an etaPhone. Designed by me, myself!

Waiting for a call,

Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II

* * *

**LETTER BREAK! DO NOT CALL THE NUMBER ABOVE...Who knows who'll answer?**

* * *

Dear Percy,

Happy early B-Day! It's August 17 here, so tomorrow's your birthday. *hands a gift and grins*

Now for my question!

Didja' know there are books about you? They're written by Rick Riordan.

-MultiLevelsofMusic

* * *

Dear MultiLevelsofMusic,

Thanks! I'll open the gift tomorrow, since it's not my birthday yet...

Um...no, I didn't know that, but I suspected it because I was wondering how mortals would know about my secret...So yeah. Rick Riordan? The scribe here? Cool! I'll need to talk to him about that...

Almost 18,

Percy Jackson

* * *

**Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's a letter-break!**

* * *

Dear Kronos,

Go ahead and try to blast me, but I have to confess. You suck. I'm speaking for the people here!

Anywho, QUESTION TIME.

What did you think when you rised during the whole Sea of Monsters?

-MultiLevelsofMusic

* * *

Dear MultiLevelsofMusic,

Excuse me? For someone who killed many demigods, I do not..suck. I can't blast you,sadly, considering I am in the bottom of Tartarus...Oh well, I will just get you right after that Jackson kid when I rise...

I'll admit, it felt good to get out of that hell-hole run by my uncle, right next to the land run by my son...I was probably thinking about how I would destroy the Olympus...

-Kronos

* * *

**AN: Hello! Did you enjoy? Keep sending Q's! I like writing back to them. So yeah...Wish me luck on my concert today! It's at 5! **

**In demigodlyishness and all that,**

**VVOR**


	5. Questions 8-9

**Hey guys! Today's questions were brought to you by Shiranai Atsune! Thanks for sending a question! For all the others, please send a question! I want my chapters to be three questions per chapter. That way, it's longer and three times as awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Jason,

Have you ever wondered what it was like to know that your girlfriend has like a ton of admirers and even if they know you're dating, they'll never stop pursuing her? How many admirers does she have? Ever heard of Liper and Pipercy?

-Shiranai Atsune

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

Um...it's kind of weird. I know that those are just fan-made couples, but still! **I** am her boyfriend. Not Percy (why?), Not Leo, and not anyone else. How should I know how many admirers she has? And yes, I've heard of those pairings. Seriously, people, Rick Riordan put Piper and I together. She didn't pair her with anyone else. Thank you.

Piper's Boyfriend,

Jason

* * *

**LETTER BREAK!**

* * *

Dear Thalia,

Any thoughts on Leo?

-Shiranai Atsune.

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

Actually, yes, I have ONE thought about him:

GROSS!

That's it. He's a little funny, but I'm a hunter, and he's DEFINITELY not my type. _Yeah. _Luke? How the heck did you get this? You're dead! _So? Does that mean there's no WiFi here? _Let me guess, the WiFi is awesome there. _Yeah! It is! And every soul in Elysium gets a free 15-inch MacBook Pro with Retina Display! _Don't rub it in...So why are you saying that Leo's not my type? Do you have something you want to say to me? _Um...becauseIlikeyou._ What? _FINE! Because I like you! Okay?_ Um... Luke, I like you too, but you...you're ah...what's the word?...dead. As in no longer living. _Oh...Well...I'll be waiting! We can still FaceTime if you'd_ li-**We are sorry, but there is no PDA allowed in this letter writing business. Please continue.** Weird? Anyways... yeah that's it.

-Thalia _and Luke_

* * *

**Alright! How was that? As I said above, PLEASE send questions! I am dying to answer them! I hope you enjoyed! I added Shiranai Atsune's other Q, and next chappie will have two questions so I can fit the ones I got. Thanks for sending!**

**Song I listen to while writing this: It's Time- Imagine Dragons**

**Oh, and if you want to see important news that may involve updates on this story, feel free to view my profile and just look at the Important News section.**

**-VVOR**


	6. Questions 10-13

**Hey! Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**thorn garmadon**

**Makeanotherone**

**Ajrocks13**

**pudding cream**

**Anyways, let's get started! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dear Hades,

Hi Hades! You're my favorite god of all time, just so you know. (Zeus is kinda mean, but Poseidon's cool)

I see people always making you that evil dude that everybody hates, how does that make you feel? I personally think that you deserve more love, and less cereal from Demeter.

Seriously dude, how do you deal with her? I know you're immortal, but you should've died from cereal overdose or something.

I'm sorry this is so long but I had a lot to ask you!

- Bubba Darkson

* * *

Dear Bubba Darkson,

Thanks, I guess..Yes, my brother is very arrogant. Poseidon...well, he's Poseidon.

I'm not _that _evil, are I? I mean, how would you feel getting stuck down here, with a bunch of dead souls complaining that they're not supposed to be dead, or it was all a mistake. I get a headache even thinking about it!

And Demeter's cereal sucks! She needs to realize that all cereal is good for is getting rid of souls! **How dare you! **Excuse me? Imagine you were in my case, and I was bugging you! **I live through that for half of the year! You took my poor Kore! She didn't ask to be down there! **She's my WIFE! Now stop nagging! We're wasting paper! Go nag to your oh-so-precious cereal! **FINE! I will!**

I CANNOT STAND HER! *incinerates all cereal in Underworld* Do I look like I eat her cereal? I'm lucky I'm immortal... or else I would've been dead by her cause LONG before now.

-Hades **and Demeter**

* * *

**LETTER BREAK!**

* * *

Dear Kronos,

Can I borrow your scythe sometime? School is starting soon and I'd like to take care of some teachers...  
What happened to Rhea and the other female titans? I don't think they've even made an appearance in Greek mythology besides hiding Zeus from you.  
If you had to choose, which god or goddess would you allow to rule Olympus?

-Makeanotherone

P.S. You rule, so you get my support in taking over the world.

* * *

Dear Makeanotherone,

Puny mortal! You can't even bear the pleasure of getting a glimpse of my scythe! It will not be used for your own personal benefit!

Don't diss my wife! She has faded long ago, along with the other Titanesses. And yes, they have made other appearances in our legends.

Phoebe is Leto's mother, thus Artemis' and Apollo's grand-mother.

Gaia is starting war with the puny demigods, isn't she?

What about Mnemosyne? She's still out there! She works for the river Lethe! How do you think you lose your memories?

Anyways, who do you think I would chose to rule Olympus? Not counting me, I would most likely chose Hestia...She was always my favorite...I had great displeasure at eating her...

-LORD Kronos

PS. I don't need your support, puny mortal.

* * *

**ANOTHER LETTERBREAK!**

* * *

Dear Percy,  
Did you ever watch the movies? If so how do you like how they portrayed you and Annabeth?

Very Curious,

A

* * *

Dear A,

Yes, I watched the movies. Last week, actually. Three words. What. The. Hades?! I mean, really! I'm not 16 in the Lightning Thief, or in the Sea of Monsters! Persephone was never that crazy, and Annabeth is BLONDE! Thalia looked pretty cool, I'll admit. I was okay.** You got that right, Kelp Head. I was awesome! **Shut up, Thalia! **Nah, I'll just stay here. **No!

Alright, anyways, that's my answer.

Sincerely,

Percy **and Thalia**

* * *

**Letter break, again!**

* * *

Dear Percy,

What do you like the most about Annabeth?

-pudding cream

* * *

Dear pudding cream,

I love everything about her...She's perfect. The sparkle in her eye when she talks about architecture, how beautiful she looks when fighting with a dagger...Wait, I'm supposed to keep this K+ rated...Curse you, VVOR! Anyways, she's just perfect! I love everything about her.

I should stop ranting.

-Percy

* * *

**Bam! There's another chapter for you guys! Keep sending the questions! It was really fun writing this.**

**Songs I Listened to:**

**Pompeii-Bastille (mostly this song, though)**

**Radioactive-Imagine Dragons**

**Roar-Katy Perry**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Lates! **

**-VVOR**


	7. Questions 14-19

**Hi guys! Thanks for sending in questions! **

**Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**KellyTheDaughterOfAeolus **

**Angel Cauldwell (three times)**

**Ajrocks13**

**Sephie**

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

Dear Reyna and Leo,

OMG! You guys make the cutest couple ever. Even better then Percabeth. You are on the same level as Jiper, which is saying something. Anyway, how do you feel about people pairing you up?

Love,  
KellyTheDaughterOfAeoulus

* * *

Dear Kelly,

Yeah! Team Leo for the win, ladies! **Excuse me? But I will never fall in love with..that ...thing. **I'll take that as a compliment, babe! **Shut up, Valdez. **Even better than Percabeth, you say? I'm not so sure about that...**We will never be a couple! **Oh, you know you love me, Rey Rey. ***pulls knife out of sheathe* Don't. Call. Me. Rey Rey. ** Meep. **Yeah. Thought so. **Well, for your other question, I really li-**We both hate the pairing, don't we, Leo? **Y-yes. W-we both hate L-Leyna. There! I said it! **Good. I'm satisfied.**

-Leo **and Reyna**

* * *

**Letter break in the house, y'all!**

* * *

Dear Artemis,

You are my favorite goddess. Can I join the hunt?

Angel Cauldwell

* * *

Dear Angel,

Thank you. And sure. I'll send you the form soon. It should be there in about...the next full moon. Once you finished filling it out, put it back in the envelope, and send it back during a full moon. My brother will pick it up then.** Don't you mean older brother?** Shut up, Apollo...or else...**Or else what? **Do you really want to know? **No...**

-Artemis **and Apollo**

* * *

**I throw my letters in the air sometimes, saying ay-oh, Where's the mail-box, bro?**

* * *

Dear Hades,

Can I visit you in the underworld? Not only, that can you show me around the underworld?

-Angel

* * *

Dear Angel,

You do know that you have to be dead to visit me in the underworld, right? And even if you were dead, I'm far too busy. Seriously! All the souls keep complaining!

"It was all a mistake!"

"I didn't mean to kill him!"

"I'm supposed to be alive!"

It's driving me CRAZY!

And Demeter's nagging...It's just the final straw!

-Hades

* * *

**To the letter breaks and beyond!**

* * *

Dear Poseidon,

Besides Percy, do you have any other children?

-Angel

* * *

Dear Angel,

Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. **Yeah. I mean, literally, that upstart brother of mine gets known as the "only" son of Poseidon...Grr.. **Triton, aren't you supposed to be training? **Uh...no? **You've inherited my lying skills, sadly. **Hey!** Get back to training. We can work out the family problems in private. **Yes, father. ** Okay, where was I? Yeah. There's Triton, but he's my godly son.

I have one demigod child other than Percy. Her name is Andromeda, and I believe she's three right now..Yes. Speaking of her, I must go and see how she's doing.

-Poseidon** and Triton**

* * *

**Go ahead. Ignore me. Just like how you ignore those other letter-breaks...*shuffles off***

* * *

Dear Silena,

I have two questions;  
1. How are you enjoying the underworld?  
2. What song would you pick to describe Percabeth? or Jasper?

Guess who's back again;  
A

* * *

Dear A,

Actually, it's pretty nice down here in Elysium. Especially since Charlie's here! And all of my other fallen friends.

Let's see...I'd pick State of Grace for Jasper because of "Grace" and "Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right." The Grace is obvious, and the part about love shows Piper's Aphrodite's side.

For Percabeth...hmm...This one's a little hard...(AN: I'm actually replaying my iTunes track for this...)

It was pretty hard to answer...but if I had to pick one, it would be Yellow, by Coldplay. Second place is Safe and Sound by Capital Cities.

-Silena

* * *

**Letter break!**

* * *

Dear Rick Riordan,

Who is your godly parent? Or are you a clear-sighted mortal? Either way, it's cool and I'm jealous. WAY jealous.

-Sephie

* * *

Dear Sephie,

Actually, I'm a child of Calliope. Surprising, right? It's okay to be jealous every once and a while, just don't get too jealous. Remember that.

-Rick Riordan

* * *

**Bam! Thank you for the questions! Keep sending 'em! I'm so proud! *wipes tear* Sorry if some of the characters were OOC, by the way.****See you next time!**

**I just noticed the mistake. I put write instead of right. -.- **

**Anyways, if you guys are expecting an update, I'm sick. Check out my profile for more info. I'll update once I get better, okay? It's not because of writers block, or laziness, or something stupid. I'm stuck in bed writing this. **

**This is VVOR signing out!**


	8. Questions 20-23

**Hey! Thanks for sending questions! I got a lot of questions, so I'll divide them into two chapters. Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**Semoka**

**Tazmaster**

**Enjoy this chapter! Read the bottom AN. It's important news about Ch.10, and I think you'll like it. **

* * *

Dear Dad,

Hey...Mom said you dont know you have me. I'm a centaur like you. I can alternate between a wheel-chair, having human-legs, or just having horse legs. I'm coming to camp to meet you. I'm also a legacy, so I'm scared of monsters. See you soon Chiron/Dad!

Your daughter,

Semoka

* * *

Dear Semoka,

Yes, I did not know that you are my daughter. It's good that you can have human legs. It will help you blend in. Who are you a legacy of? It depends on who your godly parent is for the monster attacks. Some half-bloods have come with no trouble at all. See you too, I guess. Nice meeting you, dear.

Your Father (?),

Chiron

* * *

Dear Piper,

Have you ever had any feelings for Leo or any other person besides Jason?

Not A Liper Fan,  
Taz

* * *

Dear Taz,

Yeah, I have, but it was more of a crush. When I was 13, I had a crush on my ex-best friend, Mark Wilhelm. He never knew, though. But other than that, no.

-Piper

* * *

**Letter break!**

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

How do you feel about all those crazy Percabeth shippers out there?

-Taz

* * *

Dear Taz,

At least they don't hate Percabeth. But if they ever try to make a move on him...*sharpens dagger nonchalantly* They're not really...crazy. They just like the canon couples, and I'm not going to hate anyone if they don't support Percabeth. It's a free country and everyone has their own opinions.** Wise Girl, you're starting to ramble. **Shut up, Seaweed Brain. **Don't worry. It's cute when you do it.**

-Annabeth **and Percy**

* * *

**LetterBreak Productions Presents...A new letter!**

* * *

Dear Grover,

If you had to think of one word to describe Juniper, what would it be?

-Taz

* * *

Dear Taz,

That's a hard question...I guess...it would be...perfect. Yeah. Juniper is just perfect. Her lush forest green eyes, how I can get lost into them so easily. Her beautiful tree, who's leaves sparkle in the sunlight. ***blushes* That's so sweet! **Well, it's true, Juniper! Anyways, Taz, does this answer your question?**  
**

-Grover **and Juniper**

* * *

**I'm starting to get better. I'm going to do something pretty special for Chapter 10. Here's how it will work:**

**I'm going to do a little "talk show" on it, you could say. I'll make a forum for it, and invite some of the people who sent questions over, and I'll make a story out of that. **

**Please comment with a vote of yes or no, NOT A QUESTION. I know that I usually ask for questions, but I already have enough for Chapter 9. If by Friday, September 13, I have at least 10 votes that are "yes", then I will do it.**

**Note that ANYONE can participate. You do not need to have an account. (For those of you who don't know.)**

**-VVOR**

**P.S. For those of you who sent a question, but didn't get it posted on this chapter, it will be on Chapter 9. **


	9. Questions 24-26

**Hey guys! If you are going to vote, please do it on the poll on my PROFILE. **

**And one more thing: Please actually READ my A.N's. I put them for a reason. Some of them have important news! For last chapter, I'm saving some questions for Ch. 11. So don't get worried if your question is not on this chapter.**

**Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**Prankprincess123 (Thanks for letting me know. That makes it more interesting to answer.)**

**Ajrocks13**

**Siranai Atsune**

* * *

Dear Captain Repair Boy,

Do you like Hazel? She's the only person I can see you truly falling in love with in my mind. She also seems to sorta like you...

-Prankprincess123

* * *

Dear Prankprincess123,

I have a teeny...tiny...crush on her. I think Grandpa Sam mentioned her to me once. And he showed me a picture of her. Heh. Well, it's good that I have encouragement, I guess. So...yeah, I guess I like her. But I'm not going to ruin their relationship, or as the Aphrodite Cabin would call it...Frazel, I guess.

-Leo, Supreme Commander of the Argo II

* * *

**This letterbreak was brought to you by Wonka Candy! Feed your imagination!**

* * *

Dear Lacy,

Who is your cabin currently trying to hook-up? I know you are in the middle of a war but that is no excuse to avoid romance! I NEED IT!

Shucks my name is really starting to be creepy,

A

P.S. Does anyone watch PLL?

P.P.S. Might I recommend setting up Travis and Katie.

* * *

Dear A,

Thank you! Someone who finally agrees that romance is the most important thing in the UNIVERSE! **Got that right, 'hon. **Oh..Hey, Drew. **Hi. I like your reccommendation. Actually, we're working on two couples right now: Will and Nyssa, and Tratie, as you said. **We call it Operation Tratie! **Yep! Actually, Lacy, speaking of Operation Tratie, I need to go work on the blue-prints. Ta-ta! **Yep! That's my...half-sister!

So, I could actually use your help with Operation Tratie. Who knows? You might even be an unclaimed Aphrodite kid! If you want to, I could let you trap them in a garden shed...wait...that's Conner and Miranda's job... Maybe you could come in and be the new half-blood, and get them trapped in Capture the Flag! Yeah! I'll work out the bugs later.

So, PLL, you say? That's, like, the best show of all time! Well...next to Doctor Who. Did you see that episode when Aria takes those martial arts classes to defend herself from A? Wait... I might have spoiled it for you...**(Please try not to ask me any more PLL questions. I had to wiki that...)**

-Lacy

* * *

Normal=Travis. **Bold=Connor. **_Italic=Katie._

* * *

Dear Travis, Connor and Katie,

Ever wondered why people would pair Tratie way more than Contie? To be honest, I like Connor more.

-Shiranai Atsune

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

Personally I am disgusted in...Tr-Tr-_Just say it you dimwit! -_Tratie...Ugh. I feel like I'm gonna hurl...**No! NO! GET AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP, TRAVIS! **

This is the letter-writing processor here. Please excuse us while we give Travis a new keyboard and some Tylenol. Thank you. *Plays cheesy elevator music*

Ah, better. **I'M GONNA KILL YOU! **_Not if I get there first. _Um...can we please kill me later? We still have to write the letter. **Fine.** _Fine._

_So, back to the main topic: I will never go out with ANY of the Stolls. Get it? Got it? Good._

**Yeah. And she's a year older than me! And, personally, I fully support Tratie. I think Travis here needs to get a girl. **Bro? Conner? You alright? You just said...that you support this...this..._abomination?_ Yeah. That.

And um...alright. A lot of people like my brother. **Boo-yah! Score one for Conner! **Wait! It's 7:30! We need to get to Operation Sandbag! ASAP!

_This better not have anything to do with my cabin..._

_-Katie,_ **Conner, **and Travis

* * *

**AN: Done! How was that? I'll do the rest of the questions on Ch. 11. Please go to my PROFILE and vote on the POLL. Thank you. More details about it on Ch. 8! Please read the AN on it. It explains what I'm doing on Ch.10. So far, we have 2 votes. You need 8 more if you want to do the forum thing for Ch. 10.**

**I've decided this will only work for those that have an account. No offense to those who don't. It's just that I need to be able to identify you, and I won't be able to tell if it's really you or not if you don't have an account. I'll PM you the exact details if we do it. But I think I know when I'll do it.**

**Saturday, September 21. I have to go to a concert on the 14th, so I won't be able to make it. (It's a 3 hr. drive, but so worth it.) So um.. yeah. I need 8 more votes on the poll, to do it, though.**

**Anyways, that's it. C'ya later!**

**-VVOR**


	10. Questions 27-31

**Hey guys! Sorry I was taking a while to update this. I wrote the original last week, but my computer freaking DELETED it. So I got really pissed off. Um.. anyways, enjoy.** **Oh, and I'd also prefer if you sign off on your letters. Because some of you are just writing Dear So and So, blah blah blah. And you forget to type your pen-name.**

**Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**The most Awesome of all**

**Semoka**

**lollypop24601**

**Virals6SharpShooter**

**Shiranai Atsune **

**For the question below, BOLD is Percy. **NORMAL is Annabeth. Underlined=Both

* * *

Dear Percabeth,

Just wondering if you're okay in Tartarus. Also, when is the next book coming out?

-The most Awesome of all

* * *

Dear The most Awesome of all,

**We're doing okay, if okay means sprained ankles, bruises and cuts everywhere, a dislocated shoulder, and possible insanity!**

What he means is that we're on the brink of death, but we'll make it out. For your next question, House of Hades is coming out on October 8th. It's about $12 for the hardcover version, and about $10 for e-book. But, the signed edition is about $60.

Oh, and Percy, watch out for the hell-hound!

**Phew! That was a close one! Annabeth, Awesome here just wanted when it will come out. No need to tell the prices.**

Well, we got to go.

-Percy and Annabeth

* * *

**Letter Break!**

* * *

Dear Dad,  
My Godly parent - don't freak - it's Hera! I know it's crazy but Mr. D tricked you into getting drunk. I thought you could hold your red wine better.

I know you thought it was fruit juice *giggle* but still, she has had quite the time trying to keep me hidden from Zeus. I think she told him I was Hestia's daughter and Hestia covered for her.

Be there soon,  
Semoka

* * *

Dear Semoka,

Semoka, I can't get drunk. Especially when Dionysus here is still banned from drinking any type of wine or alcohol, or bringing it to this camp for others to drink. And I would never head out to those mortal bars.

Also, Hera has been busy, what with switching the heroes, causing the Second Great Prophecy to happen, and getting locked in Olympus. Maybe you're a child of Hermes, as you were trying to lie, or Apollo, because it wasn't a very good lie. (No offense.)

See you at camp,

Chiron

* * *

**Letter-break!**

* * *

Dear Apollo,

First off, I did a play once and my friend played you. He was pretty good at it, but when we asked him to write a haiku, it was awful. So what I'm trying to say is that your haikus are not that bad.

Question time!  
What is the best part about being a god? Is it fun to have a twin sister, or is it madness? And is it fun to drive the sun chariot?

-lollypop24601

* * *

Dear lollypop24601,

Finally, someone who finds my poetry awesome! People these days (i.e.: all of Olympus) just don't understand what real art is! Please send me a DVD of your performance. I want to see how mortals think of me.

Answer time!

Well, it's pretty fun being a god. You get super-powers, you get to live forever, you get to grow into a super-huge giant form, you get super-powers, oh, and did I mention you get super powers? Out of all of those, getting super-powers on your domains is AWESOME. I get to blast people with sun-rays, blind people with my awesomeness, have amazing archery skills, and smite people to speak in poetry for as long as I want them to! It's so much fun!

Well, Arty is a pretty nice little sister, but she get's to strict at times. I mean, everyone knows that I'm the older twin, not her. And she get's mad when I try to protect her, like what a good big-bro should do. Also, she gets pissed off when I even step in her hunting grounds. Geez, she needs to lighten up.

The sun-chariot is FREAKING AWESOME! It can turn into any type of vehicle, and it's so cool that it glows! So yeah, it's really fun to ride, especially on turbo-speed. Don't tell Arty I said that.

Keep staying awesome,

Apollo

* * *

**Letter-break!**

* * *

Dear Percy,

Okay, firstly I'd like to say hi! Big fan of the books! You've heard of your series right? Rick Riordan the camp scribe writes them.

Anyway, I have a couple questions for you and the most epic story! I'll tell the short story first.

Okay, so school started and I'm sitting in my civics class while the teacher's talking about some paper he gave us. I'm twirling my pen, bored to Hades when I happen to look at it, and printed on the pen is Riptide! I had a freaking fangirl moment in my civics class! It was epic!

Okay, so, now time for the questions.

1) What's your take on the Tratie pairing? Is it possible?  
2) What's with you and Nico? I know there's been all kinds of backstabbing in your guys' past but are you on good terms? Like brotherly relationship? Just wondering. The kid's had it rough.  
3) What about Leo? 'Cause the first time you guys met, you were all pissed off at him because he blew up New Rome. But in his defence, he was possessed.

From one of many Percy Jackson fans,  
Virals6SharpShooter

* * *

Dear Virals6SharpShooter,

Hi. Yep, I've heard of my series. I help Rick write them, after all.

It's nice that Riptide helped brighten up your civics class. It probably wasn't the real thing, because I've seen a lot of knock-offs before, and it was probably printed in English, not Greek.

Time for answers:

1) I think...Tratie (Sorry, I'm not used to Aphrodite slang) is possible. They remind me of Annabeth and me when we were younger. As in, 13 or 14.

2) Yeah, Nico's had a hard life. We're good now, but I'm still a little mad that he didn't tell me at Camp Jupiter, even though I know why.

3) Leo and I are on good terms. I can kind of see how he couldn't hold back blowing up New Rome. After all, I was possessed too. Plus, every demigod has to blow up at least one thing.

Thanks for being a fan,

Percy

* * *

**For the question below: BOLD=Artemis. **NORMAL=Apollo. Underlined=Athena. _ITALICS= All._

* * *

Dear Artemis and Apollo,

Who is the better twin, and why?

-Shiranai Atsune

* * *

_Dear Shiranai Atsune,_

_All of us have worked out an agreement. Artemis and Apollo will state why they are the better twin, and Athena will prove to all you readers who is better. Let's get started._

**I, Artemis, think that I am the better twin because:**

**a) Apollo is annoying because he always talks about the women he hooks up with.**

**b) I take things seriously.**

**c) Women are much better than men, as they would never hurt anyone that didn't deserve getting hurt.**

**d) Apollo is a boy.**

**e) I am the better archer.**

**f) While I am respectful, loyal, trustworthy, humble, and brave, Apollo is cocky, arrogant, rude, disloyal, and cowardly.**

**g) I am the older twin, so I am naturally wiser.**

**Please make your decisions wisely. I will respect whatever decision you make.**

I, Apollo, think that I am the better twin because:

a) I'm awesome.

b) The sun is awesome.

c) I am the better archer.

d) Boys are much better than girls.

e) Artemis is annoying because she always blabs on about how men are disgusting pigs.

f) I am the older twin.

g) While I'm hot, amazing, awesome, and brave, Arty is rude, prideful, annoying, and stubborn.

Remember that I'm awesome!

Alright. So right now, you almost put the same exact things. I can't really decide who is the better twin! But I know who can. The readers can vote on the poll that Vestal put up, and she will post the results when she thinks there are enough votes! That way, we will get multiply opinions, and statistically know who is really the better twin, answering the question that has been asked for millenia.

_- Artemis, Apollo, and Athena._

* * *

**AN: Alright guys! How was that? So, as Athena said, please vote on the pole that's currently on my profile. It's basically self-explanatory if you read above. ^**

**So, I finally updated. This is like my longest chapter. I'm pretty proud of this baby.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and please vote on the poll! NOT IN THE REVIEWS.**

**Keep sending questions! I love curiosity!**

**-VVOR**


	11. Questions 32-37

**Alright guys, thanks for sending questions, and keep sending 'em! **

**Today's questions are brought to you by:**

**Virals6SharpShooter**

**Lottie T**

**Semoka**

**Obsessivebookdiva**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Keep sending questions!**

**For the question below, BOLD is Percy,** _ITALICS is Annabeth, __**and BOLD ITALICS is both.**_

* * *

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

Hey, thanks for answering those questions, Percy! And yes, my Riptide pen was a knock-off.  
So I've got a question for both you and Annabeth.  
Ok so, Annabeth,  
Hello. I honestly think you're amazing! Love reading of your and Percy's adventures! I laugh so hard at your guys' banters!  
So my question: Have you ever thought of your brothers as younger versions of the Stolls? (lol! The Stolls are free to comment too if they like, I'd love to get their opinions too) This thought came to me a while after reading the Titans Curse when I read about Matt and Bobby's Lego fight. They got over it easily, which means they're close, and your brothers get into mischief, (or that's what I interpreted) like the Stolls. :D

Percy,  
This has been nagging at me for a while; have you noticed that all the Big Three kids seem to have surprise siblings. I'm talking about demi-god siblings. Now, don't get me wrong; Tyson is awesome! He's a total sweetheart, but aren't you suspicious that you might find out you've got a Roman demi-god half bro/sis? I mean, Thalia found Jason and Nico found Hazel. And you dad was kinda ominous when you asked if you had anymore siblings. I'm just saying. Don't be surprised. ;)  
-Virals6SharpShooter

* * *

_**Dear Virals6SharpShooter,**_

**You're welcome. Time to answer the questions.**

_Thanks! ...Doesn't Rick give us any privacy?_

_About my brothers, well..I haven't seen them for a while, but they're kind of like the Stolls. I hope they don't get into as much trouble as them, though. It's great that Matt and Bobby are close. They're good brothers, but not when they leave a lego in my room. I have to keep looking out for those! Yeah. They play some pranks every once and a while, but at least they don't take it too far...*shudders* Percy, you're up._

**Alright, I hope I don't screw this up... Yeah, I've noticed that. Yep, Tyson's a great brother! But I think one day his hugs might be the death of me...Imagine that on a tombstone...Percy Jackson, Died of Suffocation by Hugs. I'll have to ask dad if I have any more siblings. It'll be cool to be able to mentor someone. I think he mentioned a little sister, but she'll be coming to camp in like...nine years from now.**

**_Thanks for sending a question._**

**_-Percy and Annabeth_**

* * *

**Letter Break...**

* * *

Dear All of Olympus,

What do you think of Athena/Apollo?

-Lottie T

* * *

Dear Lottie T,

We will take turns answering this.

Zeus: As in...the...the pairing? That's...HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT?!

Hera: Even though I don't like my...step-children, I am seriously sickened at this.

Poseidon: HAHAHA! Oh..Athena and Apollo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Athena: Kelp-Head, do me a favor. Shut up. I will NEVER date that annoying scum!

Demeter: This is a pathetic pairing, just like pairing my poor Kore with that disgusting brother of mine!

Hades: How many times must I tell you this, Demeter? I love my wife! But I agree, this is a pathetic pairing..

Apollo: Why would I ever date...A-A-Athena? She scares me! It's almost as bad as dating my younger sis!

Artemis: Athena doesn't deserve my poor TWIN brother, who I helped mother give BIRTH to. She took an oath!

Ares: Well...this could lead to a marriage filled with arguments...so...I LOVE IT!

Aphrodite: Did someone say love? Oh...Athena and Apollo...Tsk-tsk...No. I like Pothena better. Pothena for life! It's so cute!

Hephaestus: My poor sister. No. Just...No.

Dionysus: Huh? Even I hate this...It's...It's just so wrong...

Hermes: HAHAHA! A-Athena...an-and Apollo! Heh! Heck no! Speaking of..that pairing...I got an idea...

Hestia: I think this pairing is a lost cause, as Athena is a maiden, and Apollo's cabin is one of the largest in Camp Half Blood!

So...that's our response.

-All of Olympus.

* * *

**BOLD=Chiron, **_ITALICS=Hermes, **BOLD ITALICS=Both.**_

* * *

Dear Chiron and Hermes,

To Hermes: DAD! IT DIDNT WORK! Oh wait, this is an email I don't have to yell...but your plan to try to trick Chiron didn't work.  
To Chiron: HE MADE ME DO IT! Sorry, my dad is weird. :P

-Semoka

* * *

_**Dear Semoka,**_

**He is the god of pranksters, after all...Still, feel free to come to camp whenever you can.**

_It's okay. It's only your first prank, after all. But next time, work on your lying. I should schedule some lying lessons with your brothers...How's every Saturday at 3:55?_

_**-Chiron and Hermes**  
_

* * *

**Letter break**

* * *

Dear Leo

I feel your pain man! I am third wheeling and it is actually tenth wheeling around my friends. I try to hide my feelings. How do you deal with all the pain, since your stuck being a seventh wheel around everyone?

Your are truly awesome!,

-Lizzy

* * *

Dear Lizzy,Yeah. It must be tough. Well, it's not that bad being a seventh wheel. I'm not alone all the time, especially during Taco Tuesday or Movie Monday. What? We can have fun before having to save the world! Just be yourself, and don't hold it inside. You might just be making yourself the seventh wheel if you get shy or something.

Good luck,

Leo

* * *

**Letter-break.**

* * *

Dear Piper,

Why are you so Jason-centric all the time? I mean I've never dated and never liked anyone but seriously, over the top much?

In annoyance,  
Lizzy

* * *

Dear Lizzy,

To answer your question...I just have a good feeling about him. Plus, I've dated people before. Now I can tell whether our relationship is real or not. Also, we're about to go save the world. We don't exactly have time to fix relationship problems and have special anniversery dates.

I hope I answered your question.

-Piper

* * *

**Letter-break**

* * *

Dear Artemis,

What happened that made you hate boys so much?

-Shiranai Atsune

* * *

Dear Shiranai Atsune,

Have you heard of the story of Orion?

If you haven't, then here it is:

Orion was known as the "great hunter." He captured my attention, nothing more, and we became friends. Of course, he had done some...things that I will not mention...to maidens. Then, Apollo sent a giant scorpion (now known as Scorpio), which killed him. I, not knowing of his wrongdoings yet, placed him in the stars to remember him. But when I learned of his wrongdoings, I placed Scorpio in the stars to curse him.

So...I've learned not to trust boys. I will only trust them when I am positive that they are worthy enough to earn my respect.

-Artemis

* * *

**AN: How was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Also, keep sending questions, and keep voting on the poll. I'll see you guys on the next update!**

**-VVOR**


End file.
